The primary objective of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of tiagabine HC1 with carbamazepine and phenytoin when administered as the first add-on treatment for patients with complex partial seizures with or without secondary generalization incompletely controlled with carbamazepine or phenytoin monotherapy.